


All Thoughts, all Passions, all Delights

by IreneSheng



Series: Love Poem Series [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: This is their first kiss.





	All Thoughts, all Passions, all Delights

钱德勒总是最后一个下班的人。警务室的灯已经熄了，钱德勒办公室里的灯光影影绰绰地投下一片昏暗的光圈。警务室的办公桌上的物件都在这灯光下在桌面和墙面上留下巨大而畸形的影子，钱德勒静静看着警务室，啜饮了一口在手中晃荡了半晌的酒液。他的小组刚解决了一件连环奸杀案，大家都纷纷回家寻求宽慰，只有钱德勒无处可去。某个厚脸皮嬉笑的声音突然从脑海深处冒了出来，钱德勒又喝了一口金棕色的威士忌。亚当·卡特就那么出现在钱德勒的生命里，像飓风一样席卷了钱德勒的人生。他觉得自己还没做好接纳一个人的准备，但亚当却总出现在他思考的空隙之间。  
和手表整齐摆放在一起的手机震动了一下，一条短信跳到屏幕上：“我能借用一下你们警局的档案室吗？”短信来自亚当·卡特。坐拥这个国家最好的资源的军情五处为什么要借用他们这个小小部门的档案室？钱德勒虽然心中有疑问却还是同意了亚当的请求。  
“可以，我在局里等你。”  
档案室的钥匙只有钱德勒和巴肯有，巴肯已经下班回家，带着亚当去档案室的自然是钱德勒。  
“你要找什么？”  
“一份旧案的档案。”亚当打量着这个堆满了档案的狭小地下室，“我不能告诉你细节，但是和我现在正在处理的事情有关。”  
高大的架子从地面直接顶到天花板，密密麻麻的牛皮纸档案夹塞到从架子上凸出来，每一份都按照时间顺序排好，但地上堆着的档案还是堆了有半人高。白炽灯紧贴在天花板上，冰冷的白光被架子和档案遮蔽了大半，地下室特有的阴寒一直萦绕在膝盖旁。  
亚当给了钱德勒能够透露的大致描述，两人各自占据了一角搜寻着亚当需要的档案。这些档案记录着人类犯下恶事时创意的层出不穷和太阳底下无新事的悲哀，血腥的手段、荒唐的动机和可怜的受害者最后都变成一行简短的描述和一串冷冰冰的数字，让人遍体生寒。  
钱德勒捏了捏鼻梁，这个位置的光线太过黯淡，他的眼睛有些不舒服。亚当放好自己刚浏览完的档案，伸长了手去拿下一份。他仗着长得高大，没有挪动地方就是展开胳膊去够远处的档案，脚下却没有站稳，晃荡了一下撞翻了一摞档案。那一摞档案的倒塌却引发了连锁效应，撞得堆在架子顶上的档案夹摇摇欲坠，最后终于纷纷跌了下来。亚当为了躲开这些“高空坠物”，闪到了钱德勒站着的那个角落里。钱德勒被这动静吸引了注意力，没有发现躲过来的亚当。两人结结实实地撞在了一起，钱德勒被撞得直接贴在了墙上。  
白色的灯光穿过档案夹的缝隙在墙上投射出一棱一棱的影子，钱德勒脸上也被投上了这样的道子。亚当连忙转过身来道歉，看到钱德勒脸上的影子却想起了他对钱德勒一见钟情的那晚，他们挤在一个角落里，钱德勒的蓝眼睛恰巧被灯光照亮。。他们贴得很近，亚当能够感受到隔着衣衫透过来的钱德勒身体的热度，钱德勒能感到亚当呼出的气息。  
亚当的喉结上下滚了滚，“……我能吻你吗？”他的嗓音干涩，甚至有些颤抖。  
钱德勒因为惊讶仰起了下颌，他的眼睛隐没在阴影里，浅色的嘴唇却暴露在灯光下。亚当贴过去，他的鼻息直接扑在钱德勒的唇上，目光继续捕捉着钱德勒的眼睛。钱德勒的目光在闪烁，即使在阴影中也惹人注目。亚当缓缓靠近，用自己的唇靠在了钱德勒的唇上。这个不带任何欲望的吻却在颤抖，持续的时间甚至不够一秒。亚当迅速后退，错开了目光，“对不起，我冒失了。”他大步后退开，消失在架子后面。钱德勒站在原地没有动，似乎在分辨自己究竟是喜爱还是讨厌那个纯洁的亲吻。  
档案室里到处都是灰尘和霉味，有洁癖的钱德勒此刻却浑然不觉，他抬起手，手指划过下唇的唇线，缓慢地眨了眨眼。  
亚当突然从架子的拐角后冲出来，没有任何犹豫地再次吻住了钱德勒的唇。这个吻和上一个吻截然不同。这个吻潮湿而且饱含着爱欲，亚当席卷了钱德勒的唇舌，吻出啧啧的声响。他退开一点，炙热的呼吸黏着在他和钱德勒之间的空隙中，“你现在还能拒绝……”  
钱德勒却直接凑了上去，因为洁癖和强迫症，他原本以为自己会孤独一生。他从未像现在这样过，任由爱情带来的火焰摧毁它的理智，毫无顾忌地在一个地下室的角落里亲吻他人。  
亚当微张着嘴唇放任钱德勒的侵略，有节奏地回应着对方的吻，却突然反客为主。他紧紧抱住钱德勒，舌尖也最大限度入侵到钱德勒的口腔。钱德勒却突然僵住了，他推拒了亚当两下，分开后立刻道歉，“对不起，我有……”  
“我知道。”亚当不舍地放开钱德勒，“我知道，我不介意，我刚才太过得意忘形，你……”  
钱德勒依旧紧绷着，声音还足够平静，“我没事。”他沉默了三秒，“我下周有一次咨询，如果你有时间而且不介意……”  
“我很乐意。”亚当高兴地说，他想再拥抱钱德勒一次，却压住了那种渴望。他的眼睛里满是愉悦的笑意，“我能再亲你一次吗？只是脸颊。”  
钱德勒想了想，点了点头。  
END


End file.
